


Lonely Leo

by AndddScene



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Insomniac leo bc i said so, actually now that i think abt it leo kind of comforts himself?, just leo and his thoughts nothing else, no comfort bc i get no comfort, this is just me dumping my problems onto leo lol, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndddScene/pseuds/AndddScene
Summary: Leoneedswants a hug, but no hug is given.
Kudos: 30





	Lonely Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes

Insomnia usually kept Leo up late at night. I mean, duh, that's what it does. He could never fall asleep. Never.

Only when he got lucky. Perhaps a day in every week he'll get an actual good night's sleep.

Tonight, unfortunately, wasn't one of those nights.

Whenever Leo couldn't fall asleep, he would just lay there, staring up at the blank ceiling of his room. His mind would wander, and when it wandered, it wandered into his darkest thoughts. Thoughts that he was sure he shoved deep into his brain, thoughts he figured would go away since he bottled them up for so long.

Those thoughts always came out at night, making Leo spiral down into a small depressive episode.

He always wondered why he couldn't tell any of his brothers about his problems. Why does he have to make everything so difficult?

All three of his brothers have clearly shown they were there for him, and they have all given him _multiple_ opportunities to vent, and yet he doesn't. 

**Why?**

Maybe it's vulnerability. Yeah, Leo hates feeling vunerable. That's it. It has to be.

Anytime Leo would try to vent, he always felt weak. Like he shouldn't be spilling out his badly bottled issues. Like he's a burden. ~~He is a burden.~~

Every single time he was asked what's wrong, he would either act like everything is fine, or he would tell them about a problem he doesn't even have.

Then, he'll get advice for said problem. Advice that's useless to him.

If only he could be honest about his feelings. But it's never been that easy. It never _will_ be that easy. 

Honestly, all he really wanted to ask for was a hug. A hug and some advice for a problem he actually had. A hug, advice, and some reassurance that he is allowed to feel vulnerable.

But he never received comfort for his problems. No, he was the one who comforted his brothers.

Where has that gotten him? Late night mental breakdowns?

Well, right now he hasn't cried yet, so the night's still salvageable.

This could go two ways:

Leo could continue to drown in his depressing thoughts until he falls asleep,

or...

He could go to the living room, put on a comfort movie, and just snuggle up with a good glass of...well, whatever he felt like drinking that night.

Leo decided tonight he didn't want to cry his eyes out, so the latter would be the best option. 

He slowly stood up, pulling his blanket loosely around his shoulders.

He put on his slippers and tip toed out of his room into the kitchen.

"Hm.." Leo hummed out loud while peering into the fridge. A glass of water always did the trick, but for some bizarre reason, Leo didn't want water. He wanted his favorite drink, apple juice.

His brothers always found it strange how he had this obsession over apple juice. It was just- well, refreshing!

Leo took out a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some juice, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He stuck the apple juice jug back into the fridge and dragged himself to the living room, sitting on the empty couch.

Leo set his glass down on the coffee table and wrapped the blanket around himself, then took the glass back into his hands.

As he flipped through the movies, he decided on his favorite Jupiter Jim film. It was a comfort movie, something he always watched when feeling down.

Leo was able to finally relax, setting the volume to low as he let his shoulders rest. He sighed, taking a sip of his apple juice. 

Although he was alone, he was content with that. Sure, some help in this battle he was facing with himself would be nice, but Neon Leon was too "cool" for help. He could fight this battle alone.

Even if he _really_ didn't want to.


End file.
